Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate network-based commerce. For example, a user may employ his or her computing device to access a network-based service for the purchase of items and services (collectively and individually referred to as “items”) such as music, books, and electronics, just to name a few.
To improve the selection of items offered and provide lower prices for items, network-based services may offer products from a variety of sources. In one example, the network-based service may provide items directly for sale. In another example, the network-based service may provide items indirectly for sale, listing an item for sale that is provided by another source. In this manner, the product offerings of the network-based service may be augmented by those of the other sources. Advantageously, users of the network-based service may be provided with more items from which to choose and/or lower prices for items, increasing the likelihood that users may purchase items from the network-based service.
However, adding sources to a network-based service may be expensive, time consuming, and difficult. In one example, it may be difficult to identify which of the items offered by the network-based service items are in need of additional sources. Furthermore, many sources may offer a selected item for sale. It may be difficult to identify which source or sources to employ. As a result, it may be challenging for a network-based service to add additional sources for its product offerings.